Trap of Leaest
by monkey0506
Summary: Micheal and Michael are just two best friends caught up in a whirlwind romance, in this "ComicsNix"-style fan fiction. (NOTE: This is a fiction based on the stylings of ComicsNix. I am in no way affiliated with ComicsNix, just a dedicated fan!)


MICHEAL CROSS

in

THE TRAP OF LEAEST

by

MICHAEL RITTENHOUSE

CHAPTER 1: GH-GH-GH-GHOST!

THAT WAS A COLD AND THIRSTY MORNIN, when Micheal Corrs awoken for the first time since the day beforn. Deep in his heart he knew what a day it was that day today.

That was the day he would go to the airport to meet once again his best Michael Rittenhouse, or as he caelld him, "Raetyy".

The travelling would not be easy to get to Kansas City, the place of Munchkins and Wicked Witchs, but it had to be done. Only Micheal could save the day.

It was still early and Micheal was as thirsty as a rabbit, so he went to the bathroom and drank and drank straight from the bottle of mouthwash until he stopped. He was still thirstyier then a Ferrari so he dumped all the vodka down his threoat.

Now allthat thirsty got him to feeling a little poking in his pants region. He went and checked.

"Dammit," he uttered inside his breath. His wife Shontreal was still sleeping. He would see what was on TV. Great! His favoreat show was on, Dora the Esplora! He could really fap to that!

As he reached inside his pocket his throbbing party pickle was already there to meet him. Being uncircumsized he had to use extra careful to not tearing of his foreskin. He gott the lotion raedy. He felt a strong growing faster in his dong.

The camera zoomed closer on Dora's face. She was saying, "MAP! MAP" but in Micheal's head all he could hear was "FAP! FAP!" and he did. When the screen changed to show that purple feces-throwing monkey, Micheal suddenly remembered Writey and shot his steaming hot load of white chocolate chunk oatmeal cum all over the living room.

Finally, he was ready to go and git Riddy.

Meanwhile back in the hot earth of Chuck Norris and butt sexing cowboys, Reedy was just about to aboard the aeroplane. After he climbed into his seat, he putting the music player to shuffle and closed his eyes. He had a long flying ahead of him, and he wanted to dream about his manlove.

Ridey feel into a deep nap and Micheal, hero of the day, came to his dreaming.

"Oh Rotty!", Dream Micheal moaned.

"Oh Crox!", he resplonded.

Flying high up in the clods, Rinty wished nothing more than to join the Miles High Clueb with his fresh partner. If he couldn't masturbating in the seat because he would be torhn from the plane due to FCC, he had to do it in his brain.

Dream Micheal continued to rub oils on every inch of Rory's body, even down to his twelve inches, his five-dollar footlong. Slowly he was getting ready for the coming of the butt connections. Dream Micheal also gott ready with his butt, stretching it wide to accept Ricky's package.

Suddenly, just before penetrat, Ranky awoken with a start. That is when he realized that he had become awake because he does not know the joy of butt seck with Micheal, only in his dreaming. Truthfully, he was virgin.

Instead he gott up from his seat and went to the tiny bathroom of the plane which was only two feet wide. Finally in privacy he knew what he could do.

Pulling Ol' Bertha out of his back pocket, who was a 10 inches blue and pink polka dot dildo named after Micheal's dick, he prepared the way.

First he shoved the full length into his throat to get it moisture. That's when his crotch exploded off his pants.

Ripping the destroyed fabric from his waist, he bent over the sink and began to thrust the vibrating unit further inside him. Slowly at first, after that faster.

This is when the plane was coming for a landing, and the stewardess said he had to go to his seat. With one final jab, he let go and filled the entire restroom cabin with his protein shake.

When he opened the door his splooge spilled into everyone's mouthes and they began to applaud him.

Back in Misery, Micheal was arriving just in time to the airport of Kansas City. He was trembling in his knees and in his cock with excitement.

Coming out of the airport was like dying and going to Heaven for Rodney.

Seeing each other for the first time in months, Rocky and Micheal ran to each other with the sped of cheetohs.

With arms wide open and with mouths wide open they embraced each other, and kissed like two dudes kissing.

They made out for five hours straight before Rocco finally said something.

"Let's go," he said.

"To the hotel room?" asked Micheal inquisitively.

"No, back to your house."

Micheal gasped for air. What about Shontreal, his most beautiful wife? he thought.

Roadie could tell that Micheal was having second thoughts.

"We have to tell her," he whispered seductively in Micheal's earlobe.

Micheal broke down in tears like a baby who cries.

"Let's do this!" he shouted raising his fist to the sky.

Micheal was immediately struck by lightning and died because the gods Thor and Zeus didn't want him to be happy.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ratie screamed at them both for killing his only true love.

Thor and Zeus just laughed and walked away from then, they didn't know the power of truely love!

Like rivers of glacial antifreeze, floods of water gushed from Ripple's eyes.

"NOT! LIKE! THIS!", he calmely announced, quoting The Matrix, the greatest movie ever made.

Lifting Micheal's lifeless body from the ground he hugged him with the force of nine-hundred and twenty thousand Hug Wolves, enough to crush anyone to death.

Still hugging the corpse, Retty stucked out his seventeen inches tongue that would even make Gene Simmons jealous.

Using that slithering snake of a mouthpiece, he pryed apart Micheal's delicious lips.

"Come back to me," he begged.

That wasn't enough. His spirit was already going to the afterlife.

Refusing to give up, Roggity grabbed even tighter around the tip of Micheal's penis.

The last piece of Micheal's spirit got caught in the uncircumsized head!

Seeing that the spirit was caught, Rify knew when he was there to do.

Pulling Micheal's pants off, he put the clod, clammy pencil sharpener in his mouth.

"BLOW!" he urged himself on, blowing all of the air out of his lungs on the urethra.

The force of wind pushed Micheal's spirit back inside his body, he was alive again!

Returning from that land of the walking undead, Micheal was grateful just to be returned.

Picking up their bags, they made their way to the car.

"What an adventure," thought Micheal, but it was only getting started.

Shontreal woke up to find the other side of the bed was as empty as her womb.

"That's okay," she said to herself. She had plnty of working to do for her wedding recepticle!

Little did she know that even at that very momint that her wedding was on the line!

"Not now," Micheal told to Rizzy as they were driving along in the heavy summertime snow.

Instead they just turned up the music on the radio. It was Ke$ha, the world's most famous singer.

Singing along to the words, Micheal had an idea.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

Micheal saw that this had given the wrong idea.

"No! Sucking will come later. Do you want humbergers?" he said.

"Yum," said Rarity.

They pulled over to McDonald's where they gott some cheap food made from worms.

Time was of the most impotence though, so they had to eat on the road.

Both of them thought that the Big Macs they were eating didn't taste as good as each other, so the hurried.

The arrival at Micheal's house was finally upon them.

Shontreal was being a lazy housewife and was just sitting around not even getting ready for the recepticle that next day. When Rudy entered the house she walked up to him.

"Nice to see you again Remi." She then punched him in the nose and broke it, which is her way of being affectionate.

About then it was getting actually pretty late in the evening. Micheal and Robbie had put in a hard day's of travelling.

Shontreal asked Micheal, "Are you coming to bed soon?"

"No," he replied with malice in his voice.

Confused, she pressed further. "I can see from your bulging zipper that you are horny."

"Yes, I am horny," Micheal said, "but not for you!"

Angrily Shontreal stopped off to their bedroom to watch My Little Pony.

"At last, we can be together," said Micheal, but Ryan was already asleep at this time.

Cuddling up next to him on the air matress, Micheal tried to get some sleep. Instead the snoring ape behind him blew out both of his ear drums.

With that broken nose, Ribby was louder than the chainsaws and jackhammers that Skrillex samples in every song. The vibrations broke two vases and fractured Micheal's skull in five places.

Eventually Micheal gave up on sleeping in the same bed as Ronzo, and conceded to having a night of glorious sex with his wife instead.

-  
COMING SOON:

CHAPTER 2: WINNING BY A LANDSLIDE


End file.
